Love Trap
by omnomnivore
Summary: Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a room without their wands? SSHG
1. Fall

Summary: Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a room without their wands?

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

* * *

"Ron! Get off me!" ordered an angry Hermione Granger. 

"But, 'Moine" Ron Weasley whined "It's Valentine's Day." 

"I know, unfortunately." she mumbled.

"Come on I've got a surprise for you." he said happily dragging her towards the Great Hall.

"Oh no! Please!" she begged. 

"We're almost there." he announced.

When they arrived, a group of cupids -Dumbledore liked Lockhart's idea- came and surrounded Hermione and Ron. Hermione was blushing as they sang to her. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing, even Severus Snape had a small smile on his face. 

"Did you like it?" asked Ron hopefully. 

"Yes, it was darling." she said sarcastically. 

Ron completely missed it and gave her a quick kiss. She told him she had to use the bathroom and left the Great Hall.

----------------------

Severus Snape sat at the staff table watching as Hermione was being surrounded by the horrendous cupids. Soon his smirk turned into a look of pure horror as he saw Sybil heading his way with the group of cupids. 'Damn it!' he thought finishing his coffee and leaving the Great Hall. Soon he saw Miss Granger's bushy hair and slowed his pace.

----------------------

As Hermione wandered the halls waiting for her first class to begin she heard the quite swish of robes. "Ah, Miss Granger, didn't you enjoy the song, I found it endearing." Snape said sarcastically. 

"Oh yes, the cupids really can sing quite well." she said so seriously that a look of confusion passed over her professor's face. She grinned and when he realized it was a joke and scowled.

They continued to walk in silence and soon they heard Peeves' malicious laughter. Before they knew it he had their wands and they fell into a dungeon sort chamber. 

"God dammit Peeves!" screamed Hermione in frustration. 

"Tsk, tsk. Ten points from Gryffindor for your language." said Snape. 

But as soon as he did she started laughing and pointed at his robes, he was in his boxers and a white undershirt, but that wasn't the funny part, they had hearts on them. Her outfit was a long flowing red dress with white hearts.

Snape cracked a grin and then said "I hate love!" 

"You're not the only one, Ron won't leave me alone. I've broken up with him twelve times this week. He just doesn't understand." huffed Hermione. 

"Your petty love situation does not concern me, but this predicament does. We are stuck in this hole in Valentine's Day clothes and we don't have our wands." complained a disgruntled Severus Snape. 

"Complaining isn't going to help, we need to get out." said Hermione as Peeves reappeared. 

"You're stuck all day. I'll let you out around 10PM." he said before disappearing again. He forgot to mention that everyone could see them and right then Colin Creevey was taking a few pictures.


	2. We Have to What?

**Summary:** Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a hole without their wands?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

**A/N:** I know I took really long to update and for such a short chapter, but I'm sorry. I was busy, then, grounded, and then track started. I'm really sorry!! :(

* * *

"Hermione! WOW! You are stuck! I didn't believe Peeves. I have to tell you something." yelled Ron down to Hermione.

"Wait! You can see us?" Hermione asked with more than a touch of concern.

"Yeah! You and Snape have funny outfits!" said Ron before starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's Professor Snape! We don't have funny outfits! Please get our wands, Ron." begged Hermione.

Snape looked astounded before controlling his mask of a face, she corrected him. 'Stop over thinking everything, she just has to be perfect.' he thought to himself before deducting another 20 points from Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry! Peeves hid and won't give you your wands until the enchantment is fulfilled." Ron replied

"What is it we have to do to fulfill the enchantment?" Professor Snape asked impatiently.

"I don't remember! Hold on, I'll be right back." he said before dashing off to find Peeves.

He was back five minutes later and looked angry. "You have to kiss, full on, to get out. Before midnight or you have another day stuck in there and a worse thing to fulfill. Let me leave before you do though." he said while glaring at Snape.

"WE have to kiss?" was all Hermione could manage to say.

"Yes, I'm leaving so I don't have to witness." he said before doing exactly that, leaving. As he rounded the corner he saw Malfoy and his goonies laughing. Ron didn't know it, but everyone in the hall heard him and now were spreading the news.

"I will not kiss you, it is wrong. You are my student, I therefore refuse." he said as Dumbledore passed over.

"You have to kiss her? Peeves is ingenious. Just do it before the mob of students reaches your hole." he chuckled as he skipped away.

"He really is a lunatic." Hermione mumbled.

"Yes, but if students are coming I think we should finish this." he said looking revolted, but he said it too late. There was now a crowd lining their hole.


	3. Another?

**Summary:** Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a hole without their wands?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

* * *

"Oh, great! Just what we need, witnesses." Snape spat out looking revolted.

Hermione blushed a red that could rival any Weasley's as she looked at the crowd. Most of them were students, but there were some teachers here and there. Fred and George Weasley were whistling and laughing as they looked at Hermione and Snape in the pit.

"Go away before I take away 300 points per house!" Snape threatened. He was getting more red in the face with each passing second.

No one payed attention to the threat as they stood there looking like a group of needy puppies. Collin had his camera out and was snapping pictures left and right. Harry was on the edge and crouched down so he could whisper to Hermione.

"I would hurry! No matter what everyone is going to see the kiss, Collin has his camera out. The crowd is getting bigger with each passing second. If you don't act soon, the entire school will be watching." he whispered to her.

As she took in what he said they all heard someone nearby say "Sonorus!" It was Lee Jordan.

"Alright everyone! Now that we have a crowd I would like to make an announcement! As almost the entire school knows, Hermione Granger and Professor Snape are stuck in a pit by the Great Hall. What some of you don't know is that to get out they have to kiss! They have until midnight or the requirement gets worse! Come on down!" he announced to the entire of Hogwarts.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled as he stood there in his heart boxers.

"Professor, I think we should just finish this! I mean, the entire school is already here and it's inappropriate, but I can't take staying in this hole for any longer." she begged him.

He couldn't help but stare into her chocolate eyes as she spoke. He did agree with her and wanted it over with, but he was also afraid of the consequences of the kiss. It was more than an objective to finish this, it was a way to get people together. He couldn't be with a student, let alone the Head Girl know-it-all.

He sighed as he finally said "Alright let's get this over with."

She walked over to him and he bent down to kiss her when they heard a curse and a "NOT ME TOO!"

* * *

**A/N:** First Cliffy! I'm writing the next chapter now, it felt right to cut off here. Don't worry within 30 minutes the cliffy will be revealed.


	4. Advice?

**Summary:** Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a hole without their wands?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

* * *

Lee Jordan then said "Well it looks as if Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood are also in the same situation as our Professor and Head Girl."

"At least we're not alone now." she sighed as they turned to look at Malfoy and Luna.

"Quick! Let's kiss before they look back." Snape said not knowing that Collin and Dumbledore were watching still.

He leaned his head in as she lifted hers up and their lips met. Hermione had no idea of what to expect from her professor. She gasped as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back equally as ferocious before breaking away. They were both still gasping for air as Peeves threw their wands back to them.

"Thank God!" she said before transfiguring her clothes to her school robes. She also raised them up out of the ground as he changed his clothes back.

"Well done Severus, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said as he patted Snape on the back and smiled towards Hermione. They both fainted when they saw Collin with his eyes wide and Dumbledore with his twinkle on full power and the grin that covered his face. The last thing they heard was "I refuse to kiss her!"

- - -

When Hermione woke up the next morning the first thing she did was unconsciously touch her lips. The next thing she did was scream. Severus Snape was sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Sir?" she asked embarrassed.

"I would like to apologize for yesterday. I lost my control and for that I am sorry!" he forced out the words. In all truth, the only thing he regretted was that she was his student. He had found she was quite the kisser.

"You don't have to apologize, I also lost control. I'm sorry that I put you through my horrid kissing skills." she apologized as well.

"On the contrary, you are a skilled kisser. You wouldn't know that though because you were kissing Mr. Weasley." he shocked himself with the sincerity that was in his words as well as the bitterness he felt as he spoke of her boyfriend.

"Why, thank you." she finally choked out.

"Good-bye, Miss Granger." he said, standing up to leave.

"Sir?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes?" he asked a little fearful.

"You are quite the kisser yourself." she said blushing

"Thank you!" he said before making his grand, sweeping exit.

"You thought he was a good kisser?!" asked Ron, bewildered and enraged before storming out.

She thought on how Professor Snape's exit was majestic as to Ron's, he had stormed out like the child he acted. This thought didn't disturb her as much as it should of she thought, but put it in the back of her mind.

- - -

As he swept out of the Infirmary, Snape met the Headmaster. "I would like to talk to you in my office, Severus."

"Yes, Headmaster?" he asked, afraid.

"I hope you can see her for what she is now before you lose her like you did last time. Wait until she graduates, but build up a friendship. I only want the best for you, you are like my son. I do hope that you will keep those boundaries until she has moved to a life outside this school. Good luck!" he said with seriousness, but also that damned twinkle.

- - -

'He is really off his rocker! I can't be with her in any way. She probably wants nothing to do with me now!' he thought.

'She said you were a good kisser though' his inner advocate smirked.

'Oh, shut up!' he argued with himself.

He kept up his inner banter until he found himself too tired to think any longer.

* * *

**A/N:** OK! So what's your opinion? Your keyboard knows, so listen to it. Review, just in case you didn't get my stupid joke.


	5. Embarrassed

**Summary:** Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a hole without their wands?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter at one AM, so please excuse any mistakes. Short chapter, but a longer one should be up by Wednesday.

* * *

"Draco, I hope you're half the kisser everyone says you are." Luna Lovegood said as she backed Draco up against the wall of their pit.

"I am the kisser everyone says I am, but kissing you would ruin everything. Stay away from me!" he said fearful of what Luna might do.

"Twenty minutes!" Peeves cackled above their heads.

Luna leaned forward and Draco had nowhere to go, so their lips met, but only for a second before he pulled away. He was also in an outfit almost the exact same as Snape's except for the colors were switched. He quickly changed back to his normal clothes and ran to his dorm like the 5-year old he could sometimes be.

- - -

It was breakfast the day after Valentine's Day. Hermione, Draco, and Severus Snape were all fearful of what would await them the morning after their shows. Harry and Ginny practically dragged her to breakfast because she was frozen with fear. She soon found she had a right to be as she saw the pictures or posters posted of her kiss. Over and over she saw herself lean forward to kiss him and then see them ravishing each other's mouth with their tongues.

- - -

Severus was getting ready to order a house elf to bring him breakfast when Albus Dumbledore came to escort him to the Great Hall. He vehemently refused, but was forced to go when Albus threatened to levitate him to breakfast. As he swooped down the halls he saw the poster-size pictures of his kiss and had the decency to blush as he got closer to his doom.

Hermione and Snape arrived at the Great Hall at the same time and all eyes were on them as they headed for their separate seats.


	6. Kissed Again

**Summary:** Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a hole without their wands?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

**A/N:** I kept my promise to get this chapter up by Wednesday, so here it goes. It seems to be a first, yeah me!

* * *

_**Last Time:**__Hermione and Snape arrived at the Great Hall at the same time and all eyes were on them as they headed for their separate seats._

* * *

As they entered the Great Hall whistles, claps, and jeers from the students could be heard. Snape didn't stop walking and glared at anyone who even glanced at him. Hermione was still being dragged and blushed a Weasley red as she got closer to her seat. She stayed that color and barely ate. All around her people were laughing and pointing.

Hermione was starting to feel better until Lavender Brown came and asked her loud enough for everyone to hear "Do you really have to stoop so low that you have to kiss a professor to get a date?"

Hermione suddenly got up and turned to face her, her eyes flashing. "I had a boyfriend, thank you! Just so you know I didn't do it by choice. There is one thing I have to say though, at least I'm not a whore who tries to get it on with every guy she sees. I know that you tried to get with Professor Snape! At least he has honor and pride! I bet he really didn't want that kiss, but he had no other choice. So shut up, you slut!" Hermione said to her in a deadly tone for all to hear.

"Why you bookworm BITCH!" Lavender screamed before trying to stun Hermione, it hit Neville who was across the table from Hermione. Hermione then shot a stunner back at Lavender and hit.

"SILENCE!" ordered Professor Dumbledore.

"Stop fighting this instant! I'm ashamed of both of you! 50 points each from Gryffindor for your despicable behavior!" McGonagall punished them before sending them to get their things before class.

As Hermione was leaving, she heard the silky voice she surprisingly knew so well "Miss Granger! Thank you for defending me earlier, but I do not expect nor want you to do so again! Take down all the posters you see as you pass them, I do not want this kiss to become more than it is."

"I'm sorry, sir. Don't worry, I will." she said looking down.

- - -

After the commotion of Hermione and Lavender's fight Draco was approached by hid girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. "How could you kiss _her_?"

"I had no choice! I never would have let that blood-traitor touch me had I a choice. I love you, so stop playing the jealous fool." Draco responded to her question.

- - -

As Hermione walked around the halls, trying to take the posters down, she found Ron. The instant she saw him, she became infuriated. "RON! What do you think you're doing?"

Ron stopped in the middle of putting up the poster and replied "I think I'm getting back at you and the greasy bat!"

"You ignorant bastard! Do you have any idea how many times I had broken up with you before that happened? Twelve times, Ron, twelve times! He isn't a greasy bat like you think. His hair is actually soft." she screamed in frustration.

"You would know! How long did it take for you to stop kissing? Longer than you thought! According to Colin, you two were at it for a good two minutes before either of realized anything! I saw you touch your lips yesterday morning! You always stopped our kisses within 15 seconds, but his was that good? I hate you, Hermione, I really hate you!" he spat back in his rage.

"Don't say that, Ron! I will always love you, but not in the way you want. Stop being foolish! Please take down the posters! You know as well as I do that even if I wanted to be with Professor Snape, I never could be! I don't want to be, but I never could be. He at least doesn't have to stoop this low to get revenge!" she screamed even louder at him.

"You're right, he just decided to become a Death Eater!" he said back. Before Ron knew what was happening, he was pounced on by Hermione. She was punching, biting, and scratching him everywhere she could before she was pulled off.

- - -

"I thought I told you not to defend me! 20 points from Gryffindor! Mr. Weasley, can you walk?" the silky voice of Severus Snape whispered in her ear as he held her tightly to his chest.

Ron never moved and Snape said, with a smirk evident in his voice "It seems you knocked him out."

She didn't move as he tried to push her away and he felt a wetness on his chest. He realized the girl was crying. "Crying over men or boys isn't worth the time, tears, pain, or effort. Stop it." he said gentler than he expected as she looked up at him with her tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry professor! I'll take him there." she apologized again as she moved to levitate Ron.

"No, Mr. Potter will you take your friend to the hospital wing?" he sneered as he saw Harry.

"Follow me!" he ordered her simply as he walked away.

They arrived in the dungeons and stopped by a painting of Salazar Slytherin. She heard him whisper something before the portrait opened to reveal Professor Snape's quarters. As they entered she studied all she could about his private rooms. They walked into a sitting room, it was a midnight blue with black and silver trimming and bookshelves. On one wall was an enormous fireplace that she could stand in without hitting her head. Two other walls held bookcases and the final wall was a hallway and the door they were standing at. He motioned for her to sit in one of the black leather chairs as he left to the kitchen that was just off the hallway. She sat there and waited for his return.

He brought two cups of tea and said "I left yours plain not being educated on your preferences, add what you like." She picked up a cube of sugar and poured in a small drop of cream before she sipped at her tea. She called down almost immediately.

"Thank you, sir. May I ask why you brought me here?" she said, still sipping her steaming tea.

"You needed to relax and I needed to pay you back. I brought you here because it was private." he responded still not knowing himself, why he had brought her here.

Her hands were shaking and she wanted him to kiss her again. She had forgotten he was a skilled Legimans as well as Ocllumans. She pictured the kiss she had seen on the walls and thought of how it felt, of how right it had seemed. She was lost in her thoughts as her professor stood up and walked over to her side. She only noticed him as he leaned over and kissed her again.


	7. Quidditch, Thoughts, and Brewing

**Summary:** Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a hole without their wands?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

**A/N:** I know this chapter has some discrepancies with the last one, but it did happen in the morning. Please don't hate me for waiting so long on the updates. It was towards the end of the school year, so we got more homework that usual. I had two exams yesterday, but now it's SUMMER!! YEAH!!

**Thanks to all my Wonderful Reviewers:**

**notwritten, tutu, The Queen of Confusion, question.marks.n.broken.hearts, debjunk, Kalison Artor, EruthiadwenGreenleaf, HermioneGranger(CoursNotReally), smileymrd**

* * *

_Last Time_

_Her hands were shaking and she wanted him to kiss her again. She had forgotten he was a skilled Legilimens as well as Occlumens. She pictured the kiss she had seen on the walls and thought of how it felt, of how right it had seemed. She was lost in her thoughts as her professor stood up and walked over to her side. She only noticed him as he leaned over and kissed her again._

"Professor!" Hermione gasped as she broke away.

"Leave! Now!" Snape ordered her as he gripped the edge of the chair, his knuckles white. Shocked at his sudden change in mood, she followed his order.

As she left he thought of what he had just done. 'He couldn't believe he had kissed her again. She pulled away! Damn it! I feel like a hormonal teenager!' He vanished their tea and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. He had three shots before he put it away. It wouldn't bode well to be drunk for the quidditch game.

- - -

As he glided down to the quidditch pitch realized he was being followed. He turned slightly and saw bushy brown hair, he growled upon seeing her.

"Miss Granger! What is it you're doing?" he snarled, trying to get her away from him.

"I, sir, am following the crowd to the pitch. Otherwise I am observing you." she boldly responded.

"Why, you infernal girl!" he quickly realized she looked more like a woman, but quickly overran the thought "I thought you were done tormenting me. I now realize I was wrong! Detention with me, Monday, 8:00PM sharp." he strode away, sweeping his cape for effect.

"Git!" she mumbled, continuing toward the pitch.

She realized she didn't know who she was going to sit with as she climbed the stairs, but her problem was solved as she saw Luna, Neville, and Collin waving at her. She waved back and climbed towards them.

"Hiya, Hermione! I'm sorry about the picture." Collin greeted as she sat beside them.

"It's fine, I just wish Ron would stop putting those posters up." she responded back.

"Ron's doing that?" Neville asked, oblivious as always.

"Yes, I caught him at it before I knocked him out." she grinned maliciously when she pictured him out cold on the ground.

They were interrupted by the announcer, a fourth year Hufflepuff " Looks like Ron Weasley is now conscious after our Head Girl knocked him out. And the snitch is free, the bludgers too. Quaffle is up and Ginny Weasley catches it, heading to Ravenclaw posts! She passes to Demelza... and SCORE!!"

As the game progressed Hermione heard little of what was being said as she was staring at Snape. She watched him as he conversed with Professor Dumbledore. She heard cheers and then people getting out of their seats before she stopped staring at him. She looked at the grins on Neville and Collin's faces as she realized they had won. Luna had a half smile on her face as she skipped down the stairs.

- - -

Through the rest of the day her thoughts kept wandering back to the second kiss she had shared with the enigma of Severus Snape. She hated the feeling she got when thinking of him, she just wanted to be near him. She also pondered about how to deal with Ron even though she wanted to knock him senseless again.

"Hermione! You coming down to dinner?" Harry asked as he found her in her favorite chair by the fire.

"Is Ron coming?" she asked in a haze.

"No, didn't you see him get hit by the bludger at the match?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, no! I wasn't really watching the game." she said sheepishly.

"I know, according to Collin, you couldn't keep your eyes off Snape." Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat when he saw her blush.

"Uh, I'm coming to dinner. Let's go!" she hurried out the portrait hole.

- - -

As Hermione, Harry, and Ginny arrived at the Great Hall for dinner a certain Potions Master's eyes followed them. He was tempted by the thought of looking in her mind again, but thought of the results of last time and decided not to risk it.

Throughout dinner his mind and eyes kept wandering back to her and he was infuriated by his sudden lack of control recently. He stormed out of the Hall and went to his private lab. He needed a dreamless sleep, but had to brew the draught for a third year Hufflepuff had finished up his stores yesterday.

He finished the brewing process quite quickly and bottled it before taking a vial with him to his rooms. He changed into his black, silk pajamas, took the potion and settled in for a peaceful night.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry for the time it took to update, but like I said real life gets in the way. Longest chap yet, hope you like it. Now that it's summer these babies will be every two to three days, but don't hold me to it. I will try to get the next chap up by tomorrow!


	8. Many Types of Fights

**Summary:** Both are having troubles with love. One hasn't had a lover in years, while the other can't get rid of hers. What will they do when they are locked in a hole without their wands?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything to do with HP, so leave me alone.

**A/N:** Alright, how many of you are sick of me? (Sees everyone's hand in the air and gulps) I know I update rarely and I know you are sick of my short, poor chapters, but I'm just human. I get all these awesome ideas and then when I sit down to write, I hate it. I promise to try to make longer chapters! SORRY!!

* * *

It was Sunday and Hermione planned on sitting in bed all day. She almost went through with the plan until Ginny ran into her dorm and shrieked "YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

"I'm not moving from this spot, just try to move me." Hermione challenged the younger girl and then realized that had not been a good idea.

"Okay!" Ginny said grining evily. She stunned Hermione and the levitated her to the floor before reviving her.

"I moved you now you have to get ready. You will want to see this, trust me."

Hermione didn't think anything could be good enough for her to have to ruin her plans for the day, but she got ready and followed Ginny to the Main Enterance. When she got there she saw a banner the size of the outside doors. On it was Ron, but that wasn't the funny part. The funny part was he was snuggled up to a picture of Professor McGonagall.

"So, still not worth it for you to get out of bed?" Ginny asked her friend with a smug grin covering her face.

"Oh, this is defenitely worth it!" Hermione said with a devious smile on her face. They went to breakfast and waited for Ron. They didn't have to wait long before they heard a scream.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!! HOW COULD YOU?!" Ron yelled coming into the Great Hall.

"Uh, I couldn't. That wasn't me, BUT WHOEVER IT WAS SHOULD LET ME KNOW." she said the last part for everyone to hear. Although she could have whispered it and everyone would have heard. They were waiting with bated breath for the outcome of this Head Girl VS. Victim fight.

"SURE! THAT WASN'T YOU! IT WAS THE FREAKIN' EASTER BUNNY! BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" Ron yelled again.

"Yeah, well, so much for thinking. You really shouldn't do that Ronald, you hurt yourself or more importantly someone else. LIKE ME! I am glad that someone put that up! You are so concieted and tackless that you seem to have forgotten I have feelings! YOU PUT THOSE POSTERS UP! YOU decided to act like a three year old and fight back. As for us having something, it was a friendship that should have never happened!" Hermione said this in so deadly a tone that the spectators thought she was going to kill him with her glare. Ron was stunned to speechlessness. He didn't think she could ever hate him, she was supposed to love him.

"Hey, Weasley!" someone from the Slytherin table yelled. "McGonagall's single, maybe she'll take you!" He joked.

"I am not single and I would never touch a student! 10 points from Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall said as she entered the Great Hall after waking up to the shouting of Mr. Weasley.

The Hufflepuff that annouced the Quidditch matches decided it was the perfect time for him to say "Head Girl 3. Poor, Unsuspecting Victims 0."

Ginny started to laugh at the comment before she was cut off by a glare from Hermione. "C'mon. It's funny! You beat Ron twice and Lavender once. We like to see your bad side, it makes for some great entertainment." Hermione however didn't think it was too funny and cursed Ginny with her own bat-boogey hex.

"Head Girl 4. Victims 0." the Hufflepuff said, now standing up.

"SHUT UP! I'll hex you too!" Hermione said raging out of the Great hall.

- - -

All the teachers were sitting at the head table and were trying not to laugh at the idiocy before them. None of them in their wildest dreams would have ever thought that Hermione Granger would go off like she had for the past two days. Finally the headmaster could not take it anymore and burst out laughing.

The hall got quiet, again, as soon as they saw Dumbledore laughing manically. They heard him say through his laughter "Miss Granger...Severus...kiss...poster...knocked out...banner...Minerva...Mr. Weasley...need to breathe!"

When he finished his laugh he stood up and said "Since our school has been a little wild these past few days, why not just finish what Miss Granger has started. FOOD FIGHT!!"

As soon as he said it, he threw some mashed potatoes at Snape. Who in return glared at Dumbledore before he was hit with some pie. Before you knew it the entire school was in the Great Hall and was having the biggest food fight the world had ever seen. Snape was the target of almost every projectile and so he put upa shield to portect himself as he left the hall. For the next two hours, the entire Hogwart's body was throwing food.

Finally, everyone tired out and stopped throwing food. Dumbledore found his way back to the front of the hall and annouced "Time for everyone to go take a quick shower or bath and continue about their daily business. I hope we have all had fun and will remember this forever. I will not go take a nap. Throwing food can be very tiring."

Everyone made their way for the doors and plowed their way to their dorms, a nice hot shower, and a nap.

* * *

**A/N2:** I hope you liked this chapter and Ron's punishment. Who put up the banner? You'll just have to wait and see. I'll take guesses, anyone who gets it right will be mentioned in the next chapter. It WILL be up by Saturday. Hopefully.


	9. Confession

A/N: I'M BAACCCKKKKK! So many of you probably thought I was done with the story after that last update, but I guess I just needed to get back into the writing mood. Well, I did with Overheard in Hogwarts and Fallin' for You. Please check those out, I loved writing them. Now for the official chapter 9 of Love Trap. I understand if you have to re-read everything, but I decided I will continue this story. I'm really to indecisive.

* * *

After the Hogwarts body woke up from their refreshing naps, they decided it was the perfect day for lazing around by the lake. Most of the school was glancing warily around for the Head Girl, but when they didn't spot her, they relaxed.

---

When Hermione left the Great Hall, she headed straight for the Room of Requirement; she didn't want to be bothered and she knew she could get some rest if she stayed in there all day.

She walked past the blank stretch of wall thinking 'I need a quiet, comfortable place where no one can bother me. I need a quiet, comfortable place where no one can bother me. I need a quiet, comfortable place where no one can bother me.'

When the door appeared, she looked around to make sure no one was nearby and she entered the Room. She shut the door behind her and glanced around. She found she was in a space that was a mix between her room at home and Professor Snape's quarters. There were bookshelves on every wall except for a small space allowed for a fireplace. Next to the fireplace were a large sofa and two lounge chairs. She smiled to herself as she began to peruse through the books.

---

Severus Snape left the Great Hall with a true Snape sneer on his face as he stormed back to his rooms. He sat down in his favorite chair by the fire with a bottle of firewhiskey and Shakespeare's Sonnets. He felt sappy reading the book, but he was a romantic at heart.

---

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were trying to find Hermione. She had stormed away from the Great Hall and they hadn't been able to find her since. Ginny had found it quite entertaining that Hermione had hexed her because of her jibe about her 'bad side'.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"Yea," he responded.

"Do you know who put the poster of Ron up?" she asked, trying not to giggle.

"Yep." he answered with one word.

"Well, who was it?" she asked with frustration.

"Do you remember who took the picture and who charmed the picture so it would look like McGonagall?" he asked evasively.

"Uh, I think Fred charmed it and you took the picture. Why do you want to know?" she asked as Harry grinned mischievously.

"You just answered your question." he said, not able to stop grinning.

"Ohhh," she said as she caught on, "You put the poster up."

"Yep!" he said laughing.

"YOU PUT THAT POSTER UP!?" Ron screamed from behind them.

"Uh-oh, um… yeah." Harry said frowning.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE WITH ME AT LEAST!" Ron yelled at his ex-best friend.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Ron. Remember what Hermione said about you hurting yourself or someone else by thinking." Ginny said, defending Harry and Hermione.

"Shut up, Gin, this isn't your business!" Ron ordered his sister.

"That was a very stupid thing to say, Ronald." Ginny said before she cast her bat-bogey hex on him.

"Nice one! Now let's go before he gets up." Harry said before grabbing her hand and running down the hallway.

* * *

A/N2: Well, none of you guessed that Harry put up the poster, so give me your thoughts by calling 1-800-REV-IEWS. If that doesn't work, you could always press the button.


	10. Inadvertent Confession

A/N: I think I've made Snape a little OOC throughout this, but oh well. Here's another chapter.

* * *

It was the day after Hermione had cursed Ginny and everyone was back in the Great Hall for breakfast. When Hermione strode in, everyone stared. Everyone was curious as to what would set her off this time. She sat down next to Harry and picked out a breakfast of eggs and toast. The Great Hall was silent as she ate and then left. When she was gone the chatter started up again.

After leaving, Hermione wandered the halls; she had so much to think about, but was having trouble organizing her thoughts. She was trying to figure out the source of her frustration when Severus Snape appeared. When she saw him, something clicked in her brain. She figured out that he was the cause of her frustration because she had fallen for him. She blushed scarlet as her eyes moved down to stare at his butt. As she turned around she heard him call her name in his silky, baritone voice.

"Yes, professor," she responded.

"I will ignore what I just caught you doing, but I will take 10 points from Gryffindor." He purred.

"S…sorry, professor," Hermione stuttered as she went to leave.

"Not so fast Miss Granger," he said, tormenting her.

"What is it you would like, sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"An answer as to why you were staring at my butt," he demanded with a smirk.

"I…uh…I don't think you want to…uh… know, sir," she mumbled as she blushed again.

"And why would that be?" he badgered her.

"I think you may avoid me from now on if you knew why," she mumbled again.

"I highly doubt that, Miss Granger." He said with a small frown.

'What is she so afraid to tell me? It can't be what I think it can be, can it?' Severus thought to himself.

"Sir, please don't make me say it aloud!" she pleaded with him.

"Will you let me look into your mind?" he asked hesitantly.

'I want him to know, but I'm afraid of his reaction. It wouldn't be proper anyways; I'm his student! But, still, does that really matter? Of course it does! Oh, fine!' Hermione had as internal debate and her heart won.

"You may look, but let me run afterwards." she said as he entered her mind. Flashes of their kisses flew by until he saw her admit to herself how she had fallen and then how she stared at his butt. He pulled out of her mind and, before thinking; he strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her gently. They broke apart breathing heavily and Hermione buried her head in his chest. He rested his chin on her hair and breathed in her scent. They stood like that for a while before breaking apart and walking their separate ways.

* * *

A/N2: I know this was short, but I needed this to happen before I could post again.


	11. Cursed

A/N: So I just realized something. For the past couple weeks I've been starting to branch out with Harry Potter and going to new pairings and the like. I had to read about five of my faved SSHG stories to get back in the mood for this. I have a feeling I'm going to be wrapping this up soon.

* * *

As Hermione walked away from her professor, she again touched her lips. She didn't realize that someone was watching her until Ginny bounded over with a smirk on her face.

"Soooo! Did you two kiss again?" Ginny asked bravely.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Hermione asked warily.

"Well, are you two together yet?" Ginny asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"No! We're not together!" Hermione responded.

"Ah, too bad. Well, I think you'll find this funny anyways. You've got to follow me." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand. Ginny dragged her to the common room and pointed to a corner. Hermione saw a bunch of rags moving.

"What is it you want me to see? There's just a bunch of rags." Hermione said in annoyance.

"Look harder!" Ginny ordered. Hermione looked harder and saw that Ron was kissing Lavender Brown. Well, it wasn't so much kissing and sucking on each others faces, but apparently Ron can't be picky.

"Thank goodness! Now he might leave me alone!" Hermione said in relief.

"I doubt that. I think this is for revenge purposes." Ginny said.

"I'm going to go on a walk around the lake, I'll be back later." Hermione said as she moved to leave.

"I wanted to tell you something else. Harry and I started dating." Ginny said as the room got one of those awkward silences that happens every now and then.

"You're what!?" Ron yelled as he broke away from Lavender.

"I'm dating Harry!" Ginny yelled back. Harry choose this exact time to walk into the common room. As he entered, he received a few wolf whistles.

"First, you side with Hermione! Then, you put up that poster! Now you're dating my sister!? You're no friend of mine!" Ron yelled as he started to walk towards Harry with his wand out.

"That's good. I can now spend more time with my new best friend." Harry said casually.

"You already replaced me?" Ron asked shocked.

"Well, I thought you were being serious earlier." Harry answered.

"Who is he?" Ron demanded.

"Draco." Harry answered to gasps. Ron wasted no time and shot five curses towards Harry. All of them missed, thanks to Professor McGonagall walking in and pushing Harry to the side as she did so. All five curses hit her in the chest and she fell backwards out of the portrait hole.

"What do we do? What do we do?" screamed a first year.

"Shut up! We get a professor!" Hermione ordered in her Prefect voice.

"Who?" the first year asked again.

"I'll go get someone. Harry, watch her. Ginny, watch Ron." Hermione ordered as she ran full tilt towards Severus' quarters.

"Miss Granger!" she heard his silky voice sound from in front of her.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you! Professor McGonagall has been hit by some curses. She's in front of the Gryffindor common room." Hermione explained through gasps as she tried to regain her breath.

"Who did it?" Severus asked as he started jogging.

"Ron, he meant to hit Harry, but then Professor McGonagall came in and they hit her." Hermione explained as she tried to keep up with his stride. They arrived soon and found Ginny standing over an unconscious Ron with a murderous glare on her face.

"Miss Weasley, what happened?" Snape questioned.

"He started on his brotherly rant and I knocked him out." Ginny explained.

"How?" Snape asked as he looked over McGonagall.

"With my fist." Ginny answered with a smirk.

"I need to get her to the Infirmary. Miss Weasley, you will take your brother to Infirmary with me. Potter, Miss Granger, you will also come. The rest of you may go back to what you were doing." Snape ordered as he levitated Minerva's body and ignored Ginny's answer.

They all arrived in the Infirmary to find Madam Pompfrey taking care of a third year Ravenclaw.

"Poppy! We need you to look her over; Weasley hit her with a series of unknown curses meant for Potter. We can't ask him thanks to Miss Weasley knocking him out." Severus explained.

"That poor boy really needs to stop aggravating people, he's already come here unconscious more times than I would like this year. Set him up in the bed next to Miss Crowley and bring Minerva over here." Poppy ordered.

"Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, come with me." Severus ordered as he headed towards his office.

* * *

A/N2: I know this has changed from something light-hearted to something a little more serious, but it can't be helped. Sorry. Please review, I love them.


	12. Friendship

A/N: It's been more than 2 years since I last updated and I'm sorry. I didn't like chapter 12, so I rewrote it and made it a little happier instead of heading towards dark. I really am close to the end and again, I'm sorry for how long I postponed this…

* * *

"Miss Weasley, explain the events that lead to Professor McGonagall being cursed." Snape ordered with cold fury in his eyes after they had reached his office.

"I brought Hermione to the common room to show her just how big a prat my brother was, Hermione was about to leave when I told her how Harry and I had started dating. When I said that the room got really quiet and Ron heard. He yelled at me and I yelled at him and then Harry walked in. A few people whistled before Ron asked Harry how his best friend could keep betraying him and then he said he was no longer Harry's friend. Harry said he could now spend more time with his new best friend, Draco. Ron then got so mad that he shot curses at Harry, but Professor McGonagall walked in as Harry moved and she was hit with the curses." Ginny said in quick succession.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. You and Potter may leave. Stay away from Mr. Weasley until he is punished. Miss Granger, please stay behind." Severus said as the fury in his eyes changed to passion. As Ginny left she winked at Hermione and smirked.

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked as he closed the door behind Harry and Ginny.

"It's almost time for your detention and please, call me Severus when we're alone." He said as they sat down.

"I forgot about that… Severus." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"So what would you like to do; play chess, read, talk?" Severus offered.

"I'm absolutely dreadful when it comes to chess." Hermione said.

"Really? I would have thought you would be an accomplished player; let me teach you." He offered.

"Do you want to? I don't grasp all the aspects of the game and none of the texts I've read have helped." She asked.

"Chess is an intellectual game that you learn through thinking and practice. Books can give you ideas for a new strategy, but they fall short on making you a better player." Severus said as he pulled an old chess set off a dusty shelf.

The set was a beautiful white and rose marble with elegant looking pieces that had an air of sophistication when they talked.

"It's beautiful…" Hermione breathed out as she saw the pieces arrange themselves.

"It's been passed through the Prince family for six centuries. We used to be one of the respected pureblooded families until my great-grandfather squandered all of our riches and left us with next to nothing." Severus said as he admired one of his prized possessions.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said because she didn't know what else to say.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Hermione. May I call you that?" Severus asked.

"You can call me by first name. Now, how do we play?" Hermione said with a small smile.

They played chess for a couple of hours before they heard a knock on the door. Severus went to the door and opened it to find Albus.

"Hello, Severus, Miss Granger. Are you having a good evening?" Dumbledore asked as he walked in.

"Yes, we were just playing chess." Severus answered.

"Oh, and who's winning?" Dumbledore asked with his signature twinkle in his eyes.

"He is, I'm not very good at it." Hermione spoke up nervously.

"You're better than you think, checkmate." Dumbledore said as he moved Hermione's remaining rook.

"Thank you, sir, I didn't even see that." Hermione said with a blush.

"You would have. Have a good night, Miss Granger, Severus." Dumbledore said before leaving.

"Why do I have the feeling he was checking in on us?" Hermione asked.

"Because he was… I didn't want to say this because we were having a wonderful night, but Albus set some boundaries for us. He encouraged me to be friends with you and only friends until you graduate." Severus admitted with a feeling of dread.

"That makes sense and we don't want to be breaking any rules." Hermione said reasonably.

"I'm glad you understand." Severus said with relief.

"Well, it's starting to get late and we have classes tomorrow, so good night, Severus. And, if it's not too much, can I have a hug?" Hermione asked with a blush.

"Of course, Hermione. Good night." Severus said as he wrapped the lithe witch in his arms.


End file.
